runescapefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Hazelmere
Hazelmere den Ethereal var en dverg som bodde på en liten øygruppe nær Yanille. Hazelmere var en av de opprinnelige skaperne av Grand Tree, en massiv levende festning i Gnome tilfluktssted. Han var også en oppnås slaget mage, tre whisperer, precognite og telepath med stor kunnskap om historie og kultur. Hazelmere spilt en fremtredende rolle i The Grand Tree, mens Guthix Sengeplasser, øynene til Glouphrie og banen til Glouphrie oppdrag. Hazelmere var, i sin mest aktive år, en populær rådgiver til gnomish King Healthorg Great. Han var også en leder innenfor gnomish militære som kjempet aktivt under Thorobshuun - Gnome krigen, inkludert det legendariske slaget ved Atarisundri i omtrent 1950 av fjerde alder. Han var blant dem som senere kjempet for å fjerne Glouphrie den uklarert fra makten, før endelig pensjonere seg til en liten islet nær kysten av det sørlige Kandarin. I året 169 av Fifth alder, han ble rekruttert som en del av et helt parti i en militær operasjon overvåket av Crux Eqal. Han var slain under denne operasjonen ved Mahjarrat lord Lucien. Beliggenhet Før utfylling Mens Guthix Sengeplasser, Hazelmere kan bli funnet på en liten islet av den østlige kysten av Kandarin, en del av en liten øygruppe øst for Yanille. Han bor i et lite hjemme i skjærgården mest isolert øy, og kan finnes meditere i andre etasje. Det er Jungle Edderkopper i nærheten av huset hans. Øya har blitt omtalt som "Jungle Spider skjærgården", mest sannsynlig etter edderkoppene som bor der. Det er også kalt "Green Spider skjærgården" av enkelte. A Fairy Ring finnes bak Hazelmere hjem; tilgang til den, kan bruke koden CLS fra Zanaris for rask tilgang. Andre nær teleports inkludere Utsiktstårn Teleport og Khazard Teleport. Under et bestemt punkt i Mens Guthix Sengeplasser, Hazelmere kan bli funnet med helten part innenfor White Knights' Castle. Etter endt søken han ikke kan finnes i spillet. Biografi Tidlig liv Detaljer om Hazelmere tidlige liv fortsatt usikkert. Han synes å ha vært født senest i år 1800 av den fjerde alder. Hans Fødested fortsatt et tema i debatten. Hans mørke hudfarge og valg å trekke tilbake på en tropisk skjærgården innenfor en Karamjan stil hytta foreslår at Hazelmere kan ha vært født på eller nær Karamja. Det er mulig at han ble født til en gruppe gnomes som ikke anser seg selv en del av Gnome Empire. Hazelmere tydeligvis besatt en naturlig gave for magi fra en svært ung alder, og vist en kjærlighet til naturen og balanse som førte til at han, i likhet med de fleste gnomes, følger Guthixian religion. Hans forståelse av botanikk, hagebruk og zoologi tyder på at han ble flytende i disse ferdighetene i en tidlig alder. På et tidspunkt, hvis Hazelmere ble født utenfor Gnome Empire han til slutt flyttet til Gnome tilfluktssted. The Gnome tilfluktssted Hazelmere bodde i Gnome tilfluktssted for de fleste av hans liv. Han isolerte natur syntes å gi ham noen følgesvenner, men hans fullkommenhet av treet whispering slutt tjent ham vennskapsnivå av sølv ånd treet Argento. Argento, som bodde i den sørlige tilfluktssted, raskt ble Hazelmere nærmeste venn. De to ofte snakket upon Argento's Hill nær tilfluktssted kanten, og den dype mentale bånd mellom de to mente at både forstått hverandre perfekt. Hazelmere er konstant bånd med Argento slutt lov ham til å bli kanskje den mest flytende treet whisperer i gnomish historie. Under sitt første år i tilfluktssted, Hazelmere kulturelle og magisk kunnskap synes å ha styrket eksponensielt. Selv om han lærte det menneskelige språket på et tidspunkt hadde han strengt gamle gnomish tradisjon og for det meste av sitt liv snakket bare gnomish språk. Hans kunnskap om både gnomish og global historie var svært dypt, slik at han skal bli aktivt i det politiske feltet som han alderen. Han ble også en oppnådd mage, i stand til psykisk kommunikasjon, begrenset framsyn og kamp. Hazelmere forkjærlighet for naturen mai stammer fra hans forhold til elves som bebodde det lander sør for Gnome Empire for mye av livet hans. The elves, som var nære allierte av gnomes under sitt opphav til makt i regionen, kan ha hatt en hånd i utviklingen av Hazelmere's magiske evner. The Grand Tree Selv om detaljene om planting av Grand Tree fortsatt vanskelig, er det kjent at Hazelmere var en av få til å plante og dyrke den i sin tidlige liv. Hvor planters fått den første grand seed pod fortsatt et tema for komplett mysterium, en som Hazelmere aldri åpenlyst delt til alle mennesker. Hvordan han kom til å bli involvert med etableringen også fortsatt ukjent, men det er sannsynlig hans botaniske kunnskaper var den primære grunnen til hans engasjement. Hazelmere tilsyn veksten av Grand Tree hele livet, slik at det til slutt bli huben av Gnome imperiet. Derfor ble han svært populær blant gnome mennesker, selv om han noen ganger sett på som eksentriske og rart. The Thorobshuun krigen Når kong Healthorg Great ble leder for Gnome Empire i slutten av fjerde alder, Hazelmere raskt ble en av hans mest betrodde rådgivere. Ved siden av to andre, Glouphrie og Oaknock, Hazelmere ble en sentral figur innen ledelse av gnome mennesker. Det var under denne tiden at Hazelmere ble kjent som "Hazelmere den Ethereal" på grunn av hans mystisk atferd og ferdigheter. Som rådgiver Hazelmere var en sentral figur i forvaltningen av Gnome Empire militære, økonomi og utvidelse. Hans mest særpregede aktivitet som rådgiver vil være under Thorobshuun - Gnome krigen, da en off-shoot av Thorobshuun Goblin stamme forsøkte å kreve den forested regioner nord for Kandarin; land som Tree Gnome tilfluktssted bygd. De innledende fasene av krigen besto hovedsakelig av ustø og unorganised angrep av Thorobshuun, som søkte å overfalle og drepe. Hazelmere var blant dem som tilsyn forsvar av den nordlige Empire, som ble trykket i en desperat kamp. Men denne strategien ikke sist, og eventuelt den Thorobshuun lansert et massivt angrep direkte på den sørlige siden av tilfluktssted, en hendelse som ville komme til å bli kjent som Battle of Atarisundri. Hazelmere var blant de velger noen gnomish lederne til å stå på hodet av hæren før kampen igjen. Grunn av sin stilling som rådgiver, han sto langs King Healthorg montert på skilpadde Mibbiwocket, Glouphrie og Oaknock. Selv om han var forberedt på åpen kamp, den illusionist Glouphrie klart å omgå en nesten sikker tap for Gnome Empire, slik at det ser ut som en hær i kamp tortoises var til stede mens faktisk Mibbiwocket var alene. Den Thorobshuun flyktet slaget og etter hvert døde ut i Kandarin. Kampen slutt ga ingen tap og ville rettstjener i Gullalderen av Gnomes. Hazelmere vil fortsatt være en sentral rådgiver i denne perioden. død Argento Selv om Gnomish Gullalderen var en tid med stor rikdom og velstand for Gnome Empire, Hazelmere liv var en av uro for mye av denne gangen. Flere år etter slaget ved Atarisundri og begynnelsen av Golden Age, Hazelmere merke til at Argento, hans nærmeste følgesvenn, ble oppfører seg oddly. Hazelmere skulle senere si at mens Argento var normalt utgående og vennlig, når de to snakket en dag Spring, ville han ikke snakke til alle. Hazelmere sensed noe svært galt Ånden Tree, og hevdet han kunne føle en coldness emanating i luften. Etter flere mislykkede forsøk på å håndtere Ånden Tree av hans waking koma, Hazelmere mistanke om at noe var blitt gjort for å Argento. Han mistenkes for en tid av illusionary magi hadde blitt brukt til å skjule noe, og så gikk han til stipendiat rådgiver Oaknock, som hadde nylig bygd en maskin som kunne jage gnomish magicks. Etter å aktivere maskinen i et nærliggende grotten er det sendt ut en bølge av anti-magi som avslørte Argento er sant skjebne. For uklare grunner Argento hadde blitt truffet med en kraftig magisk angrep, nesten dele seg i to og slaying ham umiddelbart. Hans død hadde da vært dekket opp av en mage, og begge Hazelmere og Oaknock umiddelbart mistanke Glouphrie, som verken hadde klarert. De to tok Glouphrie og King Healthorg til Argento kropp og avslørte hva som hadde blitt gjort. Når de to tiltalte Glouprhie foran Healthorg, Glouphrie gjort lite for å nekte sine handlinger, men i stedet hevdet at tilfluktssted kunne ikke overleve uten ham. Healthorg, støttet av både Hazelmere og Oaknock, kastet Glouphrie fra Gnome Empire, men ryktene faste som Glouphrie hadde etablert en ny by under overflaten: Arposandra. Død Argento sendt Hazelmere i en dyp depresjon som rammet ham for resten av livet. For årene etter Argento død, Hazelmere ble reclusive, og gjorde forsøk på å være ute av det offentlige øye. Hans utvinning ble aldri fullført, men han fortsatte å være nøkkelen i ledet Gnome imperiet. Fifth Age Valg I begynnelsen Fifth Age, Golden Age av Gnomes begynte å avta. The Tree Gnome Village og tilfluktssted begynte å vokse stadig skilles på grunn av fremveksten av Kandarin og begynnelsen av Khazard Gnomish utryddelse. King Healthorg, men fortsatt elsket av sitt folk, hadde alderen sterkt, og hans mentale evnen hadde begynt å forverres. Oaknock allerede hadde gått bort, og med Glouphrie å ha blitt kastet, Hazelmere var King Healthorg siste rådgiver. Siden Healthorg hadde vokst litt senil, Hazelmere var ansvarlig for å styre mye av riket bak kulissene. Men ved dette tidspunktet han ble gammel, selv etter gnomish standarder. Det synes han begynte å planlegge sin avgang i løpet av denne tiden. King Healthorg døde av alder i de tidlige Fifth alder, og hans sønn, kong Argenthorg, var ventet å vinne den påfølgende valgkampen med letthet. Hazelmere var også forventes å fortsette sin advisorship til Argenthorg, til tross for sin avanserte alder. Men i Tree Gnome Village, en reformist kjent som Bolrie hadde fått betydelig politisk styrke ved hjelp av en åndelig veileder. Han ble Argenthorg politiske motstander, erklærte at han ville bringe gnomes i andre gullalderen og avslutte trussel for menneskeheten, som de Empire situasjon hadde forverret seg. Hazelmere, som ikke ble godkjent av hans voldelige visninger av menneskeheten, forble lojal mot Healthorg er arving. Bolrie brukt hans rådgiver's magics å lage et bredt utvalg av menneskelige mat vises i Argenthorg's hall. Han hevdet at Argenthorg var myk mot trusselen om menneskelig kultur, og krevde at han står ned fra valget. Når Bolrie er rådgiver ble avslørt for å være noe annet enn Glouphrie, men han trakk seg fra racet i avsky. Glouphrie flyktet igjen, forlater Argenthorg å bli konge og Hazelmere å fortsette sin advisorship. Pensjonering Hazelmere innehar en seed pod fra Argento. Hazelmere servert Argenthorg bare lenge nok til å se at imperiet var stabile under ny ledelse. Etter Argenthorg ble kjent med sin rolle som konge, Hazelmere kunngjorde hans fratredelse og avgang. Hazelmere tydeligvis reist langt sør fra Gnome imperiet, og til slutt kommer til en liten tropisk øygruppe utenfor kysten av Kandarin. Han konstruerte et hjem i Karamjan stil. For å få tilgang til fastlandet mer enkelt, han også bygget en rekke provisorisk bro mellom holmer, selv om han sjelden tilbake til fastlandet for noe, men leverer. Hazelmere gledet mange års rolig pensjonisttilværelse. Til tross for sin alder, Hazelmere kunne forbedre sin spirituelle evner ytterligere i løpet av hans tid i isolat. Han tydeligvis tilbrakt mesteparten av sin tid meditere og be til Guthix, tegning makt og kunnskap fra naturen, og selv sporadisk mottak tåkete bilder av framtiden. Hans hjem ble gjort bare med mest golde etasjer og enkle fasiliteter som en hengekøye på taket for sleeping. Hazelmere ville nyte dette for det meste av resten av sitt liv, helt til slutt bli involvert igjen i en rekke kriger. The Arposandran krigen Hazelmere var en noe indirekte deltar i den pågående Arposandran krigen en rekke sett skjulemodus konflikter mellom Gnome Empire og tapt sivilisasjon av Arposandra. The Sabotaging av Grand Tree Følgende skjer under Grand Tree søken. Under arrangement av Grand Tree, Hazelmere ble involvert i det som var i hovedsak de første konfliktene i Arposandran krigen. I året 169 av Fifth alder, Grand Tree at Hazelmere hadde bidratt til å skape begynte å dø av en ukjent sykdom. King Narnode Shareen, Argenthorg etterfølger som konge av tilfluktssted, motvillig sendt en eventyrer med bark prøve å kontakte Hazelmere om hva som skjer med treet. Selv om utgangspunktet for eventyrer kan ikke kommune med Hazelmere skyldes hans nektet å snakke noe annet enn gamle gnomish, de til slutt klarte å fange opp at en mann var kommet til Hazelmere med forsegling av kong Narnode. Mannen ba om daconia steiner, en type element som forverres biologisk system av trær. Hazelmere evne til å identifisere problemet slutt førte til fjerning av steiner og lagring av tre, samt fjerning av Glough som overseer av Grand Tree. Glough ble sist ansvarlig for å forsøke å drepe treet. The Search for Arposandra Følgende skjer delvis under øynene til Glouphrie og banen til Glouphrie oppdrag. Hazelmere ville forbli stort uninvolved i den neste fasen av krigen, som revolved rundt en rekke spioner innenfor de viktigste gnome bosettinger og eventuelt begynnelsen av en kampanje for å finne Arposandra. Selv om han har en liten mengde råd om rediscovered disillusionment av sen Oaknock, han holdt seg rolig. Den eventyrer ansvarlig for lagring Grand Tree senere ble sendt av kong Narnode finne Arposandra, et søk som til slutt førte dem til sørspissen av Arandar fjellet rekkevidde. Her møtte de Longramble, en gnomish Explorer som hadde vært søker etter Arposandra for år. Longramble bedt eventyrer å hjelpe dem til å gro Incomitatus, opprinnelig ånd treet som var døende av noen form for forgiftning. Hazelmere, angivelig envisioning hendelsen teleported til området og tilbød sin hjelp, eventuelt bidra til å spare Incomitatus. Gruppen innså at årsaken til forgiftning var tykk svart tjære av giftige avfall i vest. De klarte å finne inngangen til en avfallshåndtering innretningen ansvarlige for å opprette gift. Den eventyrer greid å navigere en betydelig lengde av kloakk tunneler, men de ble angrepet av vindskjev tortoises og terrorbirds som hadde infested av grotter. Omsider de var innesperret i et drap, hvor en rekke raketter, giftige gasser og giftig væske forlot dem nær døden. Hazelmere kom via Teleport bare litt tid, klarer å lagre eventyrer med en av sine to seed pods som Argento hadde gitt ham før han døde. Det pod allowed to å flykte til sikkerhet, og først da fikk Hazelmere innse at de hadde funnet inngangen til Arposandra. Ved retur til sine hjem, Hazelmere forklarte at mens eventyrer var søker Arandar, Hazelmere hadde fått en visjon om fremtiden fra Guthix selv. Visjonen er meningen ikke ville bli klare for en periode, men etterhvert kom til å innebære Hazelmere og eventyrer og krigen av Lucien. " "Det vil være en tid med stor forandring, og du vil gjøre mye godt i denne perioden. Til tider er din oppgave vises umulig, og det vil se ut hvis kraften i Guthix, som du søker med mektige hensikt, vil slippe unna selv etter at du har prevailed så hardt .... dyktige brødre nummereringsplan åtte, vil montere å bekjempe Mahjarrat deceiver, og de vil bli kursen nordover for å møte ham. tiden etter dette er ... tåkete for meg, men jeg ser deg klart, kledd i onde robes av natten, lett dekorert med ochre like polert gull og rust farger høst blader. Selv om robes representere en bestilling av ondskap, vil du ikke følge denne banen. Du vil fortsatt være tro mot Guthix. Av de åtte, bare to skal return; en representerer banen av Slayer og ett banen for kriger. Dette kan ha vært annerledes, men jeg har gjort mitt valg, og det er opp til deg å bevise Jeg gjorde det rette. " " Tjenesten til Crux Eqal Følgende skjer under Mens Guthix Sengeplasser søken. Hazelmere, nå alderen langt utover selv gnomish standarder, tilbrakte en kort tid som vurderer betydningen av sin visjon innenfor hans hjem. I år 169, Hazelmere ble bedt av Crux Eqal, templet Knights, den Guardians of Armadyl, og deres allierte til å bli med dem i kampen mot Mahjarrat lord Lucien. Hazelmere ble bedt om å bli medlem av samme eventyrer som han hadde lagret i Arposandra. Lucien nå i besittelse av den legendariske Personale av Armadyl hadde begynt å infiltrere den kongedømmene i Misthalin, Asgarnia og Kandarin med en effektiv spion-nettverk, og hadde siden fått støtte fra Kinshra, Dagon'hai, og en rekke andre Zamorakian organisasjoner . Hazelmere var en del av et parti av åtte helter sendt inn i den dype Wilderness å konfrontere Lucien direkte; et desperat forsøk på å stoppe ham i å invadere menneskets kongedømmene. I løpet av denne tiden Hazelmere ble gode venner med helter Duradel, Turael, Mazchna, Sloane, Ghommal, Harrallak Menarous og Cyrisus. Hazelmere brukt denne gangen i White Knights' Castle i Falador, hovedstaden i Asgarnia. Han var spesielt stille under sitt besøk til Falador imidlertid vises dypt i tanke til alle tider. Etter å ha blitt informert personlig ved Thaerisk Cemphier, Idria og Akrisae, lederne av operasjonen selv, Hazelmere og helt partiet reiste til en Zamorakian kirke i de dype Wilderness, der Lucien og en liten Legion av hans hær var tiden plassert. Hazelmere, effektivt selskapets leder, observert fra avstand hendelsene skjer i kirken. Lucien etter summoning en Legion of animerte Lik å fremme hans rangerer oppdaget at eventyrer forbundet med oppdraget hadde infiltrated den Dagon'hai ranks av disguising selv som Surok Magis. Gruppen teleported blant rekkene av undead, alle intent upon slaying Lucien og lagre eventyrer. Etter kun øyeblikk stridsutrustning imidlertid oppdraget viste seg å være håpløst. Etter en kort småslåss med undead, gruppen konfrontert Lucien, men Ghommal, Duradel, Turael, Sloane og Cyrisus ble oppløst ved Lucien's magicks nesten umiddelbart. Hazelmere, nå en av de siste stående, erklærte at han hadde sett sin død i sin visjon, og hadde kommet til kampen klar over sin skjebne. Han var ikke redd. Heltene engasjere Lucien. Som en siste grøft for å lagre eventyrer og gjenværende helter, Hazelmere conjured et kraftig magisk angrep. Lucien imidlertid nå smeltet sammen med Armadyl 's gudsfrykt makt, lett brøt angrepet og satt sitt syn på gnome. Hazelmere liv ble avsluttet med en kraftig oppløsning spell cast by Lucien flere wounding de to gjenværende helter. Alt som var igjen av Hazelmere var hans lue, som var antagelig blåst bort i villmarken. Den eventyrer, Mazchna og Harrallak manged å unnslippe, men kampen til slutt viste seg å ha oppnådd noe. De finnes, samt Crux Eqal alliansen selv, har sverget hevn for de døde. Hazelmere nøyaktig alder på tidspunktet for hans død er fortsatt ukjent, men gnomish levetid seg fortsatt et emne av usikkerhet. Som han synes å ha vært på topp fysisk tilstand samtidig med veksten av Grand Tree, Hazelmere antas å ha vært over 300 da han ble drept, men han kan godt ha vært betydelig eldre. Legacy Allerede før Hazelmere død, det fantes flere monumenter til ham innen Gnomish imperiet. Et slikt monument, som fortsatt eksisterer i dag, er en enkel statue av Hazelmere, funnet i nærheten av inngangen til Tree Gnome tilfluktssted han bidratt til å støtte. Statuen ligner utseendemessig med de av kong Healthorg og Oaknock, som også prikk Treformatet Gnome tilfluktssted. Følgende Hazelmere død, en rekke nye monumenter dedikert til både Hazelmere og resten av helten partiet ble også bygget. Hazelmere er blitt identifisert i to områder: Falador Park og Tree Gnome tilfluktssted. Den Falador monument avbilder Hazelmere lunging fremover, muligens kaste noen slags magisk stave. Det kan bli funnet i nærheten av parkens største dam, på sørsiden. Denne statuen er ikke alene, og de andre fem døde helter finnes også her. Den andre monument, finner i den langt sørvest for Tree Gnome tilfluktssted nær terrorbird felt og lokale fiske dammen. Hazelmere vises i samme posisjon som hans monument i Falador selv om det er gitt en annen betydning her. Hazelmere ses nå frem i retning av Argento er fortsatt tilsynelatende ringer til hans falt sammen. I dag er han fortsatt en av de største heltene ikke bare av gnome legende, men også for mennesker også. Hans død var antagelig mourned av gnome mennesker, men som han fortsatt var tapt for Lucien, kroppen hans ikke kan bli innfridd riktig. Personality og utseende Hazelmere, har vært en dverg, var betraktelig kortere selv enn dwarven rase. Han stod et sted mellom ,6 og 1 meter, og besatt alle disse karakteristikkene typisk for gnomish mennesker, bred nese, spisse ører og en proportioned kroppen. Hazelmere's hud var typisk mørkt for en moderne gnome, noe som tyder på at han kan ha kommet fra en mer tropisk område eller hadde utenlandske foreldre. Hans øyne var brune, men hans opprinnelige hår farge fortsatt ukjent, og han var helt skallet for mye av livet hans, men også ved valg, er ikke kjent. Under hans avgang, han vokste et tykt grått skjegg. Vanligvis bruker lyse oransje og blå klær, han hadde ikke kjole i typisk gnomish moten. Om det er noen betydning for dette er ukjent. Han kan ofte sees på seg en særegen halm lue, som var bare en del av ham å overleve Lucien's angrep. Det var tapt etter hans død, men har aldri vært produsert. For de fleste av hans liv, Hazelmere var relativt stille og tilbrakt mye av sin tid tenkning. Da snakker han vanligvis svært sløv og besatt en tørr sans for humor. Han ofte snakket med venner som om irritert, men dette var som regel gjort for comic effekt. ferdigheter og evner magiske evner Hazelmere, ved tidspunktet for hans død, var blant de største mages av hans tid. Dyktige både passive og bekjempe magi, Hazelmere var kanskje den største gnomish mage til noensinne har levd, men Glouphrie var kanskje mer dyktige i visse områder av mystisk kunst, slik som illusorisk spellcasting. I kamp, Hazelmere's magiske evner ble aldri fullt uttrykk. Hans tilstedeværelse blant foran linjer under slaget om Atarisundri tyder på at han var i stand magiske bokser, og hint om at han kjempet i noen av Empire konfliktene direkte. Den eneste gangen han har blitt observert av spilleren i kamp var under kampen mot Lucien, der han var slain. Under kampen er han vist seg å være i stand til summoning en type angrep som belastes Krystalinsk strukturer er innkalt fra bakken. Dette angrepet var nesten i stand til å skyve ned forsvar av Lucien, en 6000 år gammel Mahjarrat necromancer infused med makt Armadyl selv. Det burde være bemerket, men at dette angrepet ble utført med hjelp av Argento's seed pod, og som sådan Staveserveren kanskje ikke helt er hans eget gjør. Hazelmere død. Passivt, Hazelmere var også svært dyktige. Foruten å være Adept på grunnleggende ferdigheter som teleportation og alchemy, Hazelmere var også en oppnådd telepath stand til å snakke direkte i sinnene til andre. Under telepathy, Hazelmere opprettet en mystisk bånd mellom seg selv og en som han snakker, noe som, når observert, dukket opp som en tynn blå strand kobler de to. På denne måten Hazelmere kunne snakke med mennesker uten å bruke gnomish språk. Som sin nærmeste venn for mye av sitt liv var Argento, Hazelmere var muligens den største ånd treet whisperer å stadig leve. Han var i stand til conversing med dem lett og ble også kunne trekke strøm fra dem i kamp og transport. Han kunne også enkelt å lese deres følelser og motta disse subconsciously fra svært lange avstander. Hazelmere, mens han gikk, også mestrer kunsten å meditasjon, og bruker denne ferdigheten han var i stand til å veve seg metaphysically i Anima Mundi, sjelen til Gielinor. På denne måten kunne han få en grunnleggende forståelse av verden, men han var hesitant å dele mye av sin kunnskap. Hans gave precognition ble trukket fra meditasjon, og til tider var han i stand til glimpsing korte bilder og opplevelser fra forskjellige steder i fremtiden. Hans siste syn, den som han trodde var gitt av Guthix selv, var kanskje den mest levende av sine visjoner, men han ble forhindret fra å se alt da han hørte DISTRESS av hans eventyrer følgesvenn i Arposandra. Hans beslutning om å holde kunnskapen om hans død hemmelig antyder at selv til sin død, han gjorde ikke dele helheten av hva han hadde sett. Hånd-til-Hand Combat og taktiske ferdigheter Selv vanligvis velger magisk kamp, Hazelmere også besatt et avansert nivå av hånd-til-hånd bekjempe evne, spesielt med et våpen. Hans sword of preferanse, en halvmåne-formede blad av ukjent merke, ble sett da kjemper Lucien's horde. Hans dyktighet med dette våpenet var langt utover det som selv mest master swordsmen, enten gnomish eller menneskelig. Hazelmere var også en verdifull krigsstruktur tactitian blant Gnome imperiet, og var ansvarlig på ingen liten del av mange positive utviklingen i Thorobshuun, Arposandran og Lucien wars.